Morning Bled At The Water's Edge
by When The Tide Comes In
Summary: Dr. Denman returns just three weeks before the ominous blue moon, and this time she brought company... Meanwhile, Rikki learns her actions have consequences, Sophie and Charlotte blackmail Lewis into betrayal, Will proposes to Bella, and Cleo learns what it means to let go of someone you love. Emma arrives just in time to watch everything fall apart. Sequel to Out To Sea.
1. Chapter 1

_"...when you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out.  
__It's called voluntary apnea. It's like, no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in  
is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head is literally exploding.  
Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting.  
It's not scary anymore, it's actually kind of peaceful."__  
_

x

Rikki isn't sure when looking at Lewis started feeling like a punch to the gut.

She hates—absolutely _loathes_—the fact that they've gotten themselves to this point. It doesn't even feel like they're friends anymore. Everything from the smiles they shared to the words they exchanged felt like an act, or more accurately; an insincere show for Cleo and Bella. The last thing Rikki needed right now was for Cleo to find out her best friend was sleeping with boyfriend.

Rikki felt like serious shit, and watching Cleo pounce on Lewis for hug like she hadn't seen him in years (my god, she saw him _twelve hours ago_) made her feel even worse. She could tell Lewis wasn't feeling particularly good either; she'd been with Zane long enough to know the eyes of someone who was hurting. At least she wasn't alone in her misery.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Rikki heard Lewis say once Cleo released him from her death grip. "I had to shower, and then I couldn't find my car keys."

Bella giggled. "You seem to lose your keys a lot. And your phone charger, come to think of it."

"You try living with a two year old who just learned to walk," He retorted. "Isaac is into _everything_ now."

"Aww, but now he's at the cute age!" She gushed—which, okay, Rikki had to admit that Lewis's little brother was pretty adorable. With his big blue eyes and thick head of sandy hair, he looked a lot like Lewis.

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'terrible twos?' There is a reason for that."

"Isaac is a good baby and you know it. He is always stuck up your butt every time we're over. He calls you _bubby_. It doesn't get much cuter than that."

"Then why don't you do us both a favor and adopt him?"

Cleo smacked Lewis on the shoulder, hard. He recoiled and managed to trip over the bar-stool beside him, nearly falling to the floor. Rikki and Bella both laughed, though Bella's laugh was the only genuine one.

"Be nice." Cleo chided.

"That was perfect." Rikki commented, putting her hands on her hips. Her brief moment of happiness quickly ended, however, when the realization that she'd bit Lewis's shoulder last night in the exact spot Cleo smacked dawned on her.

Her stomach clenched.

"What's perfect?" Will asked as he joined the group, two drinks in hand. He handed one to Bella and kissed her cheek. Bella beamed.

"Lewis tripping over his own two feet." Bella tattled.

"Because my girlfriend _assaulted_ me," Lewis said defensively, rubbing at his shoulder. "Goddamn, that's going to bruise."

Cleo smiled smugly.

"Well, if we're done assaulting each other now," Bella began. "We should probably get going. Rikki, when is Zane going to meet up with us?"

"He said he'd be at Will's place around noon," Rikki replied, fishing her phone from her back pocket. "I'll give him a call and make sure he hasn't forgotten already."

"Don't take too long," Cleo said playfully. "We'll meet you outside!"

Before Cleo dragged him outside, Rikki caught Lewis looking at her _that look—_the one he usually tried and failed to hide when they were laying on top of the covers together, bare bodies plastered against one another but a thousand miles apart._  
_

She ignored the way her heart clawed it's way into her throat and dialed Zane's number.

x

Will could tell Lewis was hiding something._  
_

He seemed a lot more anxious than usual, shifting his weight from foot to foot and subconsciously rubbing at the back of his neck every few minutes. It set Will a little on edge. Rikki had briefly explained to him once that, before Lewis and his mother left, Lewis's father had been both physically and emotionally abusive and it left Lewis hypervigilant and dealing with PTSD. She'd said she didn't know much about post traumatic stress syndrome and it would probably be best to talk to Lewis about it so he could avoid accidentally doing or saying something triggering, but Will had no idea how he was supposed to bring something like _that_ up.

It made Will wonder if Cleo knew about Lewis's father, and if she did what would possess her _hit him _- even playfully.

Once they were outside, waiting on Rikki to finish up her phone call with Zane, Will waited until Bella and Cleo started chattering away about whatever it is they chattered about to ask Lewis if he was alright.

Lewis furrowed his brow and replied with a confused "Yeah, completely. Why?"

"I don't know." Will replied honestly. "You just seem a little... distracted."

"I've just got a lot on my mind, is all. I'm fine, really."

"What's going on?" He pressed, hoping Lewis didn't take it as prying.

A look Will couldn't quite interrupt flashed across Lewis's face before Lewis shifted his weight to his other foot again. He could tell Lewis was wanting to share something, internally weighing his options on whether or not it would be safe to actually share what was going on.

His father wasn't back in town, was he?

"You can trust me," Will said quickly. "I mean, if something is going on with you or you need help, you can always come to me. I know we don't have a whole lot in common but I am your friend, I care."

Now Lewis was looking at him with an expression Will could only interrupt as heartrendingly grateful.

"Thanks," Lewis said, hesitantly. "I... Maybe we can talk later."

Will reached out to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and tried to ignore the way Lewis tensed beneath his touch.

x

"I'm probably, oh, twenty miles from the Gold Coast. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Give me like half an hour."

"You said you'd be at Will's at noon, Zane."

"It's fifteen till! I promise I'll be there. I'm just going to be a few minutes late. The meeting ran over and the traffic is terrible."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you, then."

"Bye babe."

"Bye."

Rikki sighed as she ended the call and slid her phone back into her pocket. She doesn't know why she honestly expected any different. Zane didn't bother to show up for anything that doesn't pay on time. At least it'll only be a few minutes, this time. Rikki's mind drifted to their one year anniversary; she'd sat by herself in her new dress and sipped on three glasses of red wine at the restaurant Zane had made reservations at before leaving.

Needless to say, he'd been a no show.

Putting on a brave face and a smile Rikki headed outside to meet up with the others.

"Zane said he'll be a few minutes late, but he'll there. Traffic is terrible, apparently."

Cleo gave Rikki a sympathetic smile, but before she could say anything, Will said "Well, I'm sure you girls are going to swim to my place. Me and Lewis will meet you there, yeah?"

"Sounds great," Bella agreed, pressing a quick kiss to Will's mouth before bounding off with Cleo and Rikki. "We'll see you there!"

Rikki was thankful for the swim. God knows she needed one.

x

Will felt awkward riding with Lewis.

Firstly, they didn't say a word to one another. The only sound came from the Three Days Grace CD that was playing a little too loudly. And secondly, Lewis's Dodge Charger was, for lack of a better word, _dark_. It made Will feel like they were going to commit a murder. Or a robbery. Or a drug deal. Black paint, black seats, tinted windows—it certainly didn't seem like a car _Lewis_ would be interested in, but he did look more at ease in the comfort of his own vehicle.

"So," Will began cautiously. "About that talk—"

Neither of them saw the truck swerve into their lane until it smashed into them head on.

* * *

**A/N**: _I'm so, so sorry I've been so dead on here lately. Between college and work (I'm a Lifeguard) and working on and off on those requests... I have been totally swamped. But! I have returned, and I have fic. You all know the drill: reviews keep me inspired. :) _

_I'll update with chapter two once I get five reviews (the only reason I do that is to make sure my time and effort isn't going to waste, haha). _

_So.. thoughts? Ideas for later on? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis dreamed.

Through the hazy crimson fog of pain and the sharp, metallic taste of copper and the distant sound of wailing sirens he could see his father's face. John looked the same as he always did; same short brown hair, same angry grey eyes, same disappointed scowl and bruised knuckles. Lewis desperately tried to open his eyes, move his head or his toes or _something_ to wake himself from the nightmare, but he couldn't. Everything hurt. Why was in so much pain?

A familiar voice filtered it's way into his nightmare just as John came thundering over, and then the scene was changing.

"_I love you_."

It was Cleo's voice, smooth and honey sweet, and suddenly Lewis was sitting right next to her on the Sertori's couch. She had her head resting in his lap, grinning up at him as she took silly pictures of herself with his phone. He smiled solemnly and leaned down to kiss her, just to taste the happiness and genuine innocence she always seemed to radiate, but before their mouths met he was torn from her and thrown gracelessly into the backseat of his car.

He wasn't alone.

Rikki was straddling his hips and clutching his shoulders tightly, her fingernails leaving a welted trail of scratch-marks up his back. He ran his hands up the slope of her bare back and twisted his fingers through her turbulent mess of blonde curls, enjoying the way their chests felt pressed fervently together. Lewis turned his head and caught her lips in a filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue and desperation, and tried to ignore the overwhelming sound of the torrential rainfall pounding against the windshield. Lightning flashed in the darkness, illuminating the wine dark sea as it churned angrily against the storm, and Lewis couldn't help but remember the time Rikki, Cleo, and Emma threw him out of a volcano and into similar weather—essentially leaving him for dead.

He dug his thumbs into Rikki's hipbones hard enough to bruise, savoring the broken sound she made as she came apart in his embrace.

—without warning an excruciatingly violent jolt of electricity exploded in his chest.

His eyes flew open.

He woke up.

x

"Where _are _they?" Rikki grumbled, checking the time on her phone again. It was nearly twenty five after twelve.

Bella shrugged. "Maybe they stopped to get something to eat."

"Then wouldn't they have called and asked us if we wanted anything?" Cleo began, unsure. "I'm starting to get a little worried, guys."

"I'm sure they're fine." Bella continued. "Have you ever ridden in a car with Will? He won't let Lewis go two miles over the speed limit." She chuckled. "They're probably just creeping along at forty miles per hour because Will won't stop whining about getting pulled over—"

"Sorry I'm so late!," Zane said quickly, cutting her off, as he slid out of his suit jacket and approached the girls. "There was a bad wreck on the main road; head on collision."

Rikki's heart plummeted into her stomach as she exchanged worried glances with Bella and Cleo. _It couldn't be_.

"Zane, what did the cars look like?" She asked hesitantly.

"There was a white truck and, I _think_, a black car. The front of the car was too mangled to tell the model though, it might've been a Camaro. Why?"

Cleo inhaled sharply, fumbling to get her phone out of her pocket with shaking hands. She clicked on Lewis's contact and hit call. It went straight to voice mail and the world suddenly tilted on it's axis.

"Bella, try and call Will." She said quickly, voice trembling. Bella did so.

Zane furrowed his brows. "Lewis and Will aren't here yet?"

"No." Rikki said, watching as Bella re-pocketed her phone with a trembling lip.

"Went straight to voice mail." She said, almost too quiet to hear.

Rikki looked at Zane with pleading eyes, fighting back the wetness threatening to gather there. She wasn't going to cry. Not now, not when they didn't even _know _anything—this could all be coincidence.

Zane seemed to understand. "C'mon, I'll drive you girls to the hospital."

x

It wasn't a coincidence.

Will was still in surgery, one of the emergency room nurses informed them, and Lewis was in the intensive care unit. She was unsure if either of them were currently stable enough, or would soon be stable enough, to have visitors and walked briskly off to find the doctor was caring for them. Cleo broke down instantly, going from worried to hysterical in a matter of seconds. Bella guided her over to one of the plastic waiting room chairs pushed against the far wall a few feet away, holding her while she cried and trying to digest the information she'd just been given. Will was in surgery. He was laying _with his body __cut open _on a slab of cold metal just a few floors up. Lewis was in the ICU. He could be _dying. _Everything felt so surreal—Bella had just seen the two of them not even an hour earlier, smiling and preparing for a day of swimming and relaxing and a night of bonfires and s'mores.

Now she may never see them again.

Rikki and Zane soon joined the two of them, Rikki taking her seat next to Cleo and Zane taking his next to Rikki. They all sat in silence, unsure of what to do or say. It was obvious they wouldn't be getting any answers regarding Lewis or Will's condition anytime soon.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Cleo said.

Rikki gently rubbed her back, awkwardly offering her comfort as best as she could. She was bad at these sorts of things.

"They'll be okay," Bella soothed. "They've got too much to live for. They're going to make it out of this. I promise."

Cleo nodded against Bella's shoulder, knees drawn up to her chest.

It was going to be a longer afternoon.

x

When they're finally allowed to see Lewis and Will it's nearly eight o' clock at night, two hours after Harrison called and demanded Zane home for reasons the girls were currently unsure of. Will wakes up first.

"Hey beautiful." He said, voice weak. Bella shrieked and all but flew out of her chair to wrap her arms around his neck. Will pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she cried into the crook of his neck, trembling with relief.

Cleo and Rikki rushed over to his side from where they were seated next to Lewis's bed. He was still out cold, but breathing at least. The bruises already blooming up on his face made Rikki's gut twist, they looked a lot like the ones on her collarbone.

Rikki stood in the small space between Will and Lewis's beds while Bella and Cleo squeezed themselves on top of Will's covers and hugged him. She never was one for physical affection.

"I'm glad you're okay," She said tenderly, taking her place on the edge of his bed. "Do you know what happened?"

Will smiled frailly. "Not really. Me and Lewis were talking and then all of sudden we were getting hit head on. There was screeching metal and sparks and someone's bone cracking, it was either my left arm or Lewis's collarbone, I'm pretty sure, and then everything faded to black. I remember... sirens, and blood on what was left of the windshield. I tried to ask Lewis if he was okay but he was already unconscious. Bleeding from the mouth, too. I guess I passed out after that, there was a really bad pain in my stomach... Next thing I knew I was waking up in here. I was alone the, though." He was silent for a mument. "What part of the hospital are we in, exactly?"

"The ICU," Bella replied, blinking back another wave of tears. "We were so worried, Will. I thought I'd lost you."

"Hey," He said, putting his uninjured hand on Bella's cheek. "I'm okay now, alright? No more tears. As beautiful as you look when you cry, you're even more beautiful when you smile."

She rolled her eyes, blushing lightly. "They've got you on some strong medication, huh?"

"Yeaaaaah. Morphine, I think. And something that starts with a Q."

Rikki and Cleo both chuckled, though Cleo's laughter didn't quite reach her eyes. She was stilling worrying, perhaps prematurely grieving, for Lewis. It was obvious to anyone with eyes how much she truly loved him. Rikki blinked rapidly, trying to clear her misty eyes.

She was almost certain now that once Cleo found out the truth their friendship would be over.

x

Cara McCartney loved her job.

She worked in the maternity ward and spent her days bringing beautiful babies into the world. It was her job to make absolutely sure mum, dad, and baby (or babies) went home happy, healthy, and whole. Some days were much worse than others, of course, because Cara often had to send home grieving mothers and death certificates instead of bouncing bundle of joy, but the majority of her career was filled with hard, rewarding work and the promise of bringing joy to a growing family—not to mention, she was best friends with three of the other nurses.

Today, unfortunately, was one of her bad days; but not because heaven gained another little angel.

Cara got the call after delivering two little boys.

She'd sprinted down the hallway with tears streaking down her face and up five flights of stairs to get to the intensive care unit. She couldn't stop long enough to use the elevator, she had to keep moving. She had to get to her injured son.

x

Lewis slowly woke to the sound of crying (a crying that he'd heard far too many times in the past).

His head was throbbing and there was a sharp, steady ache where his collarbone was. He felt drugged and dazed and heavy and sore; like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life. Turning his head, he managed a quiet "—mum?"

"Hi baby," She said softly. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck. What happened?" He noticed she was wearing her usual lavender colored scrubs. "Why are we at the hospital?"

"You and Will were in a car accident, honey. You broke your collarbone and got a concussion. You also had to get twelve stitches under your eye and four on the inside of your cheek."

"The inside of my cheek?"

Cara nodded. "You bit yourself on the impact, then a piece of your windshield got lodged in your face."

"It was pretty bad," Will said. Lewis turned his head to look at him. "Welcome to the living, by the way. Your heart stopped for twelve seconds."

Lewis blinked. "What?"

"They had to use the defibrillator on you."

Images flickered through his mind; him and Cleo on the couch, John's face, him and Rikki in the backseat, the excruciating jolt of pain in his chest—

"Oh." He said, then after a mument of silence. "Where are the girls?"

Cara smiled, just a soft twitch of the lips. "I told them to go get something to eat. Something that wasn't hospital cafeteria food. Speaking of which, I told Cleo I'd call her when you woke up."

She pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

"Hey Lewis?" Will asked once they were alone.

"Yeah?"

"Your mum is _hot_."

Lewis used what little strength he could muster to chuck one of his pillows at Will.

Will laughed, and it was the best sound Lewis had heard all day.

x

"I have tacos!," Rikki proclaimed as she came into the room. "And a slushie, but if either of you try and touch my slushie, I will _bite you_."

"Kinky," Lewis deadpanned. "Sign me up for that."

Cleo laughed brightly, drink falling from her hands as she ran over to Lewis's bedside and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pain exploded in his chest and he groaned, gently pushing her off.

"Broken collarbone," He explained to Cleo's sudden hurt expression. "And a concussion. And stitches. And bruises. God, everything _hurts__._"

"Welcome to the club," Will began. "At least you didn't have to have some part of you _cut out. _I forgot what they took but whatever it was apparently ruptured."

"It was your appendix," Bella said. "I guess it was a good thing it ruptured when it did, though. You would've had it taken out soon anyway."

"There's a silver lining in everything, I suppose." Cleo said, kissing Lewis's mouth softly.

He smiled weakly as she pulled back and tried not to notice the expression on Rikki's face.

x

(Forty five miles away at the international airport a familiar figure stepped off her plane and back onto Australian soil. She tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she turned to the young woman standing beside her.

"Are you read to make history?" She asked, eyes turning skyward.

The young woman smiled, basking in the pale light of the moon. "Let's go.")

* * *

**A/N**:_ So... Good? Bad? :) Also, I know I said I wouldn't update until five reviews, but I got excited and decided to upload the chapter anyway. Sssh. Once I get a total of 10 reviews I'll update this bad boy. Any guesses to who the two familiar characters are? :p I know one is probably pretty obvious though, haha. _

_Also Rikki/Slushies, rofl._


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Note/Trigger Warning**: _The first few paragraphs of this chapter contain Zane using some strong, angry language (including a misogynistic slur) and Harrison being a douchebag. It that makes anyone uncomfortable, I apologize. _

* * *

To say Zane was pissed off was the understatement of the century.

When he had rushed home from the hospital—where one of his best friends was laying unconscious and in critical condition, may he remind his dumbass father—he assumed he was speeding twenty miles over the speed limit toward the scene of another emergency. He'd left the door to his pickup wide open as he sprinted across the yard through the rainand then he'd nearly torn the front door off it's hinges as he barreled inside.

"What's wrong?!" Zane asked quickly, panting in the doorway and dripping wet

Harrison, who was wearing one of his usual high dollar suits, was sitting on the couch with a woman Zane couldn't recall meeting before. She turned her head to look at him and forced a brittle smile. She was wearing too much makeup, for one, Zane noticed, and the blonde hair she wore in stylish up-do was very obviously not natural. It became painfully obvious just was this was. Oh _God. _

"Nothing is wrong," Harrison said, standing up and gesturing toward the woman. "I wanted you to meet my new fiance, Ashley."

Zane blinked, already feeling the anger bubbling low in his gut. "_Excuse me? _You called me home from the goddamn hospital at six o'clock at night because you wanted me to _meet your fiance_?! Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? When I'd know if my best friend is going to make it through the fucking night or not?! I don't even know this woman! God, what is she? Twenty five?! That's seven years older than I am, for fucks sake!"

Ashley gasped dramatically and stood quickly, hands on the hips her little black dress barely covered. "Excuse you! I'm twenty twenty seven!"

"Zane, stop making a complete ass out of yourself and apologize. Now_._" Harrison gritted through clenched teeth.

Zane laughed humorlessly. It was a dry sound. "No! I don't give two shits about your personal life _or_ your whore!" Ashley's face twisted into something hurt as Harrison roared "_Zane Bennett!_" Zane just screamed over him. "What?! Are you going to pretend to be a parent now?! Try and ground me in front of your pretty little golddigging girlfriend?! Believe me, I've dated plenty like her! All they're good for is eye candy and a half decent fuck!," He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Fuck you both, I'm leaving."

Without another word Zane turned around, walked back to his truck, and decided tomorrow would be the day he'd ask Rikki to get an apartment with him.

He doesn't go back to the hospital.

x

"Lewis, you're going to hurt yourself and you're making me a nervous wreck. Just... Sit down. _Please_."

"I'm fine." Lewis insisted, gently shimmying into his jeans.

Will groaned. "You're not fine. You can barely _walk. _I'm not asking you to get back in the bed, because I know you won't, just sit down."

Lewis rolled his eyes as he threaded his belt through the loops on his pants. "I spent all day yesterday laying in a bed with four different IVs sticking out of me. Why would I want to sit now? I'm going to the cafeteria to get the strongest coffee they have and then I'll come back and _sit down_, okay? Besides, I'd rather not walk downstairs with my junk hanging out of a tiny hospital gown."

"You are so difficult!" Will nearly wailed. "You could always, I don't know, _have a nurse bring a cup._"

"But then I wouldn't get to stretch my legs."

"You were legally dead yesterday—"

"Only for twelve seconds—"

"You don't need to stretch your legs! They just took your IVs out like three hours ago! Can't you be a normal person for like, two minutes, and _sit down_? I'm begging you._" _

_"_Will, I'm walking ten feet to the elevator across the hall, then another thirty to the cafeteria. That's it. I'll be fine. Why don't you call Bella and see what she's up to? It's almost ten, the girls should be awake... Well, Cleo and Bella anyway."

"Fine," Will grumbled, wincing as he sat himself up. The stitches in his stomach were incredibly sore. "Get me an orange juice, will you?"

Once Lewis had limped out of the room Will leaned back against his pillows and exhaled through his nose. Lewis was so _infuriating _sometimes. He grabbed his phone from the little table next the bed and pressed the _home _button. The screen lit up to reveal a picture of Bella and himself—even behind the cracked and shattered glass (thank _God_ Lewis convinced to pay the extra thirty bucks for insurance when he upgraded) she still managed to look absolutely breathtaking. He pulled up her contact and hit the call button.

"Morning baby!," Bella chirped happily after only two rings. "How're you feeling?"

He grinned. "Still pretty sore, but better than last night. What're you up to?"

"Me and Cleo and Rikki are hanging out at the cafe. How come?"

"Because someone needs to come tie Lewis to his bed. One of the nurses took his IVs out a few hours ago and he's already out of the room. He can barely walk. He's giving me chest pains. I'd go after him but my IVs are still in."

"Why did they leave your IVs in?" She pressed, concerned.

"Because I had to have surgery. They're just being careful, keeping me hydrated and monitoring things, I think. Don't worry, Bella, I'm okay now. I'm pretty sure Lewis and I both will be able to come home soon."

"That's great! We'll be down soon, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, Bella. See ya'."

Will ended the call and put his phone back on the table, smiling like an idiot. He idly wondered if proposing after only seven months of dating was too soon, then proceeded to grab his phone and Google it.

x

Cleo doesn't mean to gasp out loud when she sees her.

It had been nearly two years since she watched _her _leave the moon pool soaking wet, fully human, and in tears—nearly two years since Cleo ran away to the sea and nearly lost her life to mako sharks in the process because of _her_.

(Nearly two years since Lewis looked at Cleo and softly said "I don't know how much longer I can do this," and left without another word.)

And yet, there Charlotte Watsford stood.

She was walking out of _Rikki's _with Sophie, her fiery red hair thrown in a messy bun and her arms full of seemingly thick binders, laughing at something Sophie must of said. It was to strange to see a genuine smile on Sophie's face, Cleo though. She was used to cunning looks and flirtatious grins, never anything this close to honest, _open_. It made Cleo nervous. She strained to hear what they were talking about as she chewed anxiously on her straw. Charlotte mentioned something about a Linda and Sophie said something about... Harrison? And... tonight?

Cleo furrowed her eyebrows, wishing Rikki would hurry drying Bella off in Zane's office. Sometimes being a mermaid was really, _really _inconvenient, especially when you accidentally get juice spilled down your shirt.

Charlotte breezes out of the cafe with her armful of binders just as Rikki and Bella return to their table.

"Cleo, are you okay?" Rikki asked hesitantly.

"She's back." Cleo said, voice beginning to waiver. "Charlotte's _back_, and apparently working with Sophie."

"Wait wait," Bella began. "Whose Charlotte?"

Rikki sighed, then replied in agitation. "It doesn't matter. All that matters now is the fact our secret is as good as gone. We're screwed. She's probably already blabbed to Sophie."

"It gets worse," Cleo continued, inhaling sharply. "I overheard the two of them say something about a meeting with Harrison tonight, and someone named Linda."

"You guys go ahead to the hospital, I think I'm going to call Zane and see if he knows anything." Rikki breathed, carding a hand anxiously through her hair. She had a hunch telling her exactly which Linda that Harrison was meeting with—but she wasn't going to freak out, not yet. Not until she had all the facts.

"Meet you at the hospital?" Cleo asked.

Rikki nodded as she pulled out her phone, silently praying to a God she didn't believe in she was wrong.

(When the world seemed to be falling apart at her feet and she felt microscopic and utterly alone, she found herself remembering part of a conversation her and Lewis had once.

"_I don't believe in God_." .

"_Then what do you believe in?_" She asked.

"_You_.")

After two rings Rikki quickly ended the call, not wanting to Zane hear the shakiness she knew was in her voice. Warm, fat tears brimmed in her eyes but she refused to let them fall until she locked herself in the safety of her boyfriend's office. Curled up on the loveseat, knees drawn to her chest and sandals left on the floor, she tried not to look at the picture of herself Zane kept on his desk. It was from two months before he'd forget their one year anniversary; she was wearing a pair of shorts and one of his shirts, tied at the midriff, and was attempting to cook something—Rikki couldn't remember what it was, but she did remember the two of them having a flour fight in his kitchen and making out against the fridge. It distantly made her think of the way Lewis would sometimes hold her up against the wall when she had her legs wrapped around his chest and hands tangled in his hair.

Rikki buried her face in one of the loveseat pillows to hide the sob that tore from her throat.

She ignored her phone as it began to ring from her back pocket.

* * *

**A/N**: _I give up on the "I'll update when I get X amount of reviews" things. I just keep updating... xD Reviews keep me inspired and wanting to write, though! :p I love hearing from my readers. 3 I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I'll be busy all day tomorrow so it'll have to do. Haha. Hope you lovelies all enjoy! _


	4. Chapter 4

It's true what they say about crying; once you've sobbed your heart out for a good twenty minutes, you actually start to feel a little better.

Using the self-capture mode on her phone's camera as a mirror, Rikki quickly tidied up her runny makeup and exited Zane's office with her head held high. She'd give him a call once she was sure Sophie was out of earshot and she was outside in the fresh air, where it was easier to breathe and the walls didn't feel like they were closing in. Before Rikki could make her way outside and call Zane back he came strolling through the front door.

"I tried calling you and telling you I was almost here," He began, unzipping his leather jacket to reveal a dark t-shirt underneath. "How come you didn't answer?"

"I left my phone in the bathroom." She replied. "Where have you been all day? Your dad called me three times last night wondering where you were at. He said something about you guys having a fight?"

"It wasn't over anything important. He's just a prick. I was..." Zane trailed off, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. "With Nate. We grabbed a bite to eat then spent half the night up at the garage."

"Uh huh," Rikki said, not believing him for a fraction of a second. She had half a mind to press the matter but she didn't want to come off as a hypocrite, even if only to herself. It wasn't like she was being all that faithful to him, either. Although, as hard as Zane worked to get her back after she'd left him for the second time, it didn't seem like he'd _ever _want to risk losing her again. Maybe he really was with Nate. "Look, I need to ask you—"

Zane cut her off. "Wait! Me first. You know I love you, right?"

Rikki blinked, confused. "Yeah, why?"

"And you love me?"

She swallowed thickly around the knot of guilt in her throat. "Of course."

"Alright, look; I can't take living with my dad anymore, but I've got enough money saved up to put a down payment on a nice apartment somewhere close by. I know it's a big step, but you should move in with me."

_Whoa_. It took a moment for Zane's request to full register in Rikki's mind.

"You're being serious?" She asked, stunned.

"One hundred percent. You're the one who said you wanted us to be something more. Well, here's our chance."

"Wow," She leaned against the juice bar. "Like you said, that... certainly is a big step. Let me think about it?"

Zane smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. It made her chest ache. "That's all I ask. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me about?"

"Oh, ugh... I forgot, now." Rikki lied, forcing a smile. "It was nothing important though. Do you think you can cover for me for a couple hours again? Please? The girls are expecting me back at the hospital."

"Yeah, that'll fine. It's been kind of slow these past few days anyway. How're Will and Lewis doing?"

"They're pretty banged up. Lewis broke his collarbone and had to get stitches in and on his face. He's also got a bad concussion." She decided to leave out that Lewis was legally dead for nearly twelve seconds. It hurt to think about. "Will broke his left wrist and forearm and had to have his appendix removed, apparently he had appendicitis and it burst on the hard impact. He's got a concussion too. They'll be alright though, should be home in a couple days."

Zane smiled, just a small twitch of the lips. "Tell Lewis not to overdue it. I know how he gets when he's been cooped up too long."

With that he headed back into his office, leaving Rikki leaning against the juice bar and wondering how much of that conversation Sophie had caught. Though when Sophie gave her a dirty look as she breezed by, a dirty glass in each hand, Rikki figured she heard it all.

Well, at least one good thing happened today.

x

"Hey Lewis?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get out of here... Will you help me pick out a ring?"

"A ring?"

"For Bella."

Lewis looked up away from his laptop to look Will in the face (which he came to regret because Will had the earnest, most sincere look on his face—like the next thing out of Lewis's mouth is going to be _actual_ _gold_). Damn, Will could really work puppy eyes.

"Are you going to propose?" He asked, a bit taken aback. Lewis understood being in love and thinking you want to spend your life with someone, but...things change. They _always_ change. Besides, Will the same age as him, only eighteen—Lewis couldn't imagine being married that young. It just seemed unnatural. There was so much to see and do, so many places to travel, so many people to meet...

Will nodded. "I was thinking about it, yeah."

"Wow. Are you sure? I mean, you've only been going out for, what, six months?"

"Seven." Will corrected. "And I'm absolutely sure. I love her."

Lewis sighed and carded a hand through his hair. "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries here but, do you _just_ love her? Or are you _in love _with her? Because their is a huge difference and sometimes it's hard to tell what you're feeling. Believe me, I spent almost five years trying to figure out what I felt for someone I've known since I was five and I'm still not totally sure what I feel."

Will looked down at his lap like a guilty child and Lewis's heart clenched. Goddamnit, he was getting soft. ...well, softer. He's never been able to resist puppy eyes. Especially from Isaac. Or Cleo.

"Look, I just don't want you to get in over your head, okay? Just make sure you've thought it through. If you've really got your heart set on marrying Bella, then I'll be happy to help you pick out a ring. Only on one condition though."

"Condition?"

Lewis grinned. "Me and Zane get to plan your buck's night."

"But—"

"No buts."

"Fine, just... try and keep it clean, okay?"

"_Hell _no. Bare minimum; booze and naked women. End of discussion."

Will looked vaguely horrified. He knew it would hurt his collarbone, but Lewis laughed out loud anyway.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked as her and Cleo came into the room.

Lewis opened his mouth to say speak but before any sound could come out Will quickly said "Nothing!" Lewis gave him a look, because yelling _nothing! _at the top of your lungs didn't sound suspicious or anything. He turned to greet Cleo, but she was suddenly giving him big, brown, and pathetically sad doe eyes and it took a moment to dawn on Lewis exactly why. He knew he had to look absolutely mauled; the left side of his face and collarbone covered in dark, yellowing bruises, the entire length of his arms and side of his neck littered in cuts from the broken glass... and of course there was the unspoken elephant in the room: the eight inch cut on his cheek that resulted from a piece of glass embedding itself in his face, just nearly missing his eye. Lewis knew once the stitches came out there'd be a nasty scar. At the moment he tried not to think on it. Most of Will's scarring and bruising, however, was covered by his hospital gown (Lewis ditched his own that morning, preferring his jeans and no shirt to irritate his extremely sore neck and chest). Bella was already signing the cast on Will's left arm, Lewis noticed, doodling her name and little hearts in pink and red gel-pen.

He smiled to himself. Maybe Bella and Will weren't to be.

"How're you feeling?" Cleo asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

Lewis scooted over to make room for her. "Better. Collarbone still hurts, but it could be worse. The doctor said it isn't broken bad enough to need to immobilize my shoulder as long as I'm gentle with it. M'just sore in general. I'll survive, though." He tucked a strand of hair behind Cleo's ear. "And how have you been getting along without me there to watch your tail?"

"Just _fine, _thank you." She said with a smile, hugging his arm and resting her head gently against his shoulder. "Whatcha' looking at?"

Lewis turned back to his computer screen, groaning out loud when he was met with a blank word document. "I've been trying to start the essay I have due next to week, but it's not coming along... At all. I have like a thousand tabs open, too."

"Liar!" Will butt in. "You made me watch A Serbian Film on Netflix with you last night. I just... I will _never _be the same, okay? Never."

Lewis laughed. "That was last night! I work on my university stuff during the day and watch disturbing, psychologically scarring horror movies Rikki told me to watch at night. I thought I would share in the joy that is A Serbian Film."

"It was porn soaked in blood! And the part about the baby, holy freaking _crap_."

"Blame Rikki, not me! She told me to watch it!"

"You were the one who—you know what? No. I'm not subjecting my girlfriend's beautiful, innocent little ears to the disturbing things you said last night."

Cleo and Bella both just rolled their eyes and chuckled. Before Lewis could formulate a response Rikki walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm a little late," She said, taking her seat the chair next to Lewis's bed. "Me and Zane were talking and I lost track of time."

"What did he say about Harrison and Charlotte?" Bella asked. Cleo's smile slid right off her face, she'd forgotten about the whole ordeal with Sophie and Charlotte and whatever they were planning with Harrison.

"Charlotte?" Lewis asked quickly. "Not... my Charlotte?"

"That's the one," Rikki replied bitterly. "Her and Sophie are apparently best friends forever now. Cleo overheard the two of them talking about a meeting with Harrison, and someone named Linda. I was going to ask Zane if he knew anything about what his dad has been up to but I got a little... distracted."

"Distracted?" Cleo asked, curious.

"Zane asked me to get an apartment with him."

It was silent for a moment, then Cleo exclaimed with a "_Wow_! What did you tell him?"

"That I'd think about it. I've got a lot going on right now and that is a _big _step. Besides, our secret is at risk _once again_ and two of our best friends are in the hospital. Not to mention I've got work to keep up with and now I'm going to have to keep a really close eye on Sophie and..." She trailed off. _I'm sleeping with my best friend's boyfriend and I'm afraid I might be falling in love with him_. "I've just got my own life now. I need to think it through."

Bella nodded. "That makes sense. It's still exciting he asked you, though!"

"I really hate to break up the love fest," Lewis said. "But aren't we going to talk about, I don't know, Charlotte being back? That's kind of a problem!"

"She hasn't spoken a word to us yet, though. She's just been hanging with Sophie, and apparently collaborating with Harrison on something. There's no guarantee it's anything mermaid related. But, at the same time, it's probably better to err on the side of caution. We _did _trick her out of her mermaid powers, after all. I'd be out for revenge if I was her." Cleo replied.

Lewis was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "You're right. We should probably just lay low for now and keep a close eye on her. After what happened last time I don't trust her in the least."

"I don't know much about her, other than that she's obviously bad news, but I agree with Lewis." Bella added. "We might be overreacting."

Rikki grimaced to herself. Something ominous was laying in wait, she could _feel it._

x

"Charlotte, would you like a glass of wine while I'm up?"

"No thank you! If it's alright with you, Linda, I'd like to get to showing you the observations I've gathered these past few months. I've found some very interesting things facts about our favorite girls. Turns out there's a new one now, too. You should have seen the look on Cleo's face when she saw me today—There is no way she'll suspect who we've had watching her. Sophie is so excited she can barely contain herself! Everything is coming perfectly into play."

"Tell me _everything_."

* * *

**A/N**: _So! I'm not too happy with this chapter, but oh well. :/ This is the first long-long fic I've written in a while. :p As long as everyone is enjoying it I'm happy. :D As always, leave your thoughts and ideas please. :) They keep me motivated to update. ;D Also, I updated the summary... It still sucks, but at least it's better than it was. Haha._


	5. Chapter 5

When Rikki woke she was already in a foul mood.

Well, not so much foul as _I just want to stay in a bed and sleep for the next twenty years. _She didn't think she could face another day of looking Zane in the face and pretending things were aright, especially after he proposed taking such a make such a big in their relationship. Not once in a thousand years would Rikki have dreamed Zane would have actually taken something she said about their relationship to heart. She felt like she was in the twilight zone—not to mention she somehow ended up as the bad guy, the _cheater_. With a groan Rikki turned onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Rikki's phone vibrated from it's place on her bedside table, signaling a text, just as she was about to roll out of bed. She blindly reached over and looked at the text message on the screen. It was from Lewis.

_"We need to talk. Don't tell Cleo or Bella. The accident wasn't an accident." _

She sat straight up in bed and called Lewis's phone.

He answered after only two rings. "Rikki?"

"What do you mean the accident wasn't an accident?"

She heard Lewis sigh quietly on the other end. "I got up early this morning to check on my mum. I've been asleep every time she stopped by to visit since she doesn't get off until late and I wanted to make sure she was... alright," A beat of silence stretched out between them. Rikki didn't have to guess what Lewis was referring too, given the general area of most of his bruising. "Anyway, we got to talking and she told me the guy who hit us finally woke up. His name was Cliff Walters—"

"Wait a second, that name sounds familiar." Rikki began.

"That's because it is. Cliff worked for Dr. Denman, he was one of her main assistants."

Rikki carded a hand through her hair, the nauseous feeling twisting in her stomach rising to her throat. "I don't like where this is going."

"Long story short, I managed to get into his room. We had some... words. I can promise you though, it was no accident. I just hate that I've drug Will into this too."

"It wasn't your fault, Lewis. Just... Don't blame yourself for this, okay? This is all on Denman and her psychotic little band of slaves. Will was going to get pulled into this one way or another anyway, he's dating a mermaid. He just happened to be with you the morning Cliff decided to try and take you out."

"I don't think he was trying to kill me. If he'd wanted to kill me he would have t-boned me. Or shot me int he head, I guess. I think Linda was sending us a message."

"A message?"

"Yeah. She's done playing around. We're really going to have to watch our backs now."

"Do you think Denman knows me and Cleo and Emma got our mermaid powers back? Or knows Bella is a mermaid too?"

"She probably figured you and Cleo out somehow, and now she probably suspects Bella since you three are always together. I could be wrong, though. It wouldn't be the first time."

Rikki took a deep breath. "I can't believe this. After all this time what would she being back?"

"I have no idea." There was a rustling sound in the background of the phone call. "Listen, I gotta' go. Will's starting to wake up. The nurse should be in to bandage up our stitches soon anyway, we're finally being discharged today."

"Really?" She asked, perking up. "What time?"

"Around noon, I think. I'll have to double check. I'll stop by the cafe later, though."

"Alright. Just don't overdo it, okay Lewis?"

"I know, I won't. I'll see you."

"Yeah yeah, see you. And Lewis?"

"Yeah?"

A beat of silence. "I've missed you."

_I've missed the feel of your mouth on the side of my neck. I've missed how safe your arms make me feel. I've missed the filth you whisper in my ear. I've missed running my hands over your bare skin. I've missed the way we'd kiss ourselves to sleep in the afterglow. I've missed the way we'd try and pin each other to the bed then end up laughing until there were tears in our eyes. I've missed the way you make me forget how to speak. __I've missed feeling so wanted._

Another beat of silence. "I've missed you too."

Before Rikki could formulate a response Lewis ended the call. She left her phone on her bed as she rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

x

"Kim! Hurry up! I still need to shower!"

"Sorry Cleo, you should've woken up earlier! I'm already in the bath!"

"_Ugh_!" Cleo really wanted to strangle Kim. _Strangle her. _

Still dressed in her robe Cleo headed downstairs with an annoyed sigh. She might as well grab a bite to eat while she waited on _Princess Kim _to finish her shower. It was nine in the morning on a Saturday. Kim didn't need to shower _right then_. Cleo knew Kim was only doing so to annoy her. Sisters were the worst. Once she got to the kitchen she grabbed an apple and a glass of orange juice while she played on her phone and listened to Kim sing badly in the shower. Just as she was about to beat level eight of Tetris 2 (why they made a second game she'll never know) a text came through. It was from Rikki.

"_Lewis and Will are getting discharged at noon today_"

Cleo nearly squealed with excited. With her shower forgotten she raced upstairs to throw her hair up in a ponytail and put on some clothes. She could always shower later. Lewis and Will were finally coming home! She walked briskly out the door and headed toward the cafe, spirits bright. She couldn't wait to tell Bella.

x

Before heading to the cafe Rikki stopped by the hospital.

She found Lewis downstairs in the cafeteria. He wasn't eating anything, just sitting at one of the tables and typing away on his laptop. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his left leg was bouncing idly. With an amused smile Rikki sat down beside him.

"You look like shit." She began, smiling.

Lewis rolled his eyes but returned the grin. "Good morning to you too."

"You feeling any better? How's Will?"

"A little, yeah. I'll survive. Will's doing okay, too. One of the nurses is bandaging his stitches now. Gauze and medial tape should work on my face since the wound isn't too big."

Rikki smiled brittlely. "At least you won't have to come back .Well, for injury-related purposes anyway."

"I know you didn't come down here just to chit-chat, Rikki." Lewis began, closing his laptop and turning to look at her.

She looked down at her lap, then back up at him. "I haven't got to see in a while. Just you, anyway. Cleo and Bella are always around, or Will. I just..."

"I know," He replied. "I know. We've really gotten ourselves into a mess, haven't we?"

Rikki fought the urge to lean her head against his shoulder. She felt exhausted already. "I can't move in with Zane. Not until I'm more..." She paused, searching for words. "Sure of myself."

Lewis nodded. "I understand. I have no idea what I'm going to do... About anything. Denman is my main priority right now, though. I don't know what the hell is going on with Charlotte, either. Jesus, I just don't _know_."

"We'll figure it out." Rikki said, giving Lewis's knee a reassuring squeeze. "One step at a time we're gonna' figure this out."

He turned to look her in the face. "I sure hope you're right."

Rikki leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Lewis's mouth. She smiled softly. "I always am."

On the other side of the cafeteria Cliff observed silently, grinning maliciously as he jotted down notes for Linda. One of their mermaids, it seemed, was keeping secrets.

* * *

**A/N**: _Sorry this chapter was a little on the short side. And feel-sy. And just sucky in general. I've had a looooong, busy week. Hopefully this will suffice, though! Lemme' know what you think. :) _


	6. Chapter 6

"Promise me you'll be careful, okay honey? I don't want to see you back here."

"I'll be fine, mum. Promise. You don't have to waste your lunch hour hovering over me. I'm safe. I'm okay."

Cara smiled tearfully, taking Lewis's face in her hands and kissing his forehead. "You know, I don't know what I'd do without you," She took a deep breath and wiped away the wetness in her eyes with the back of her hand. "Go straight home, alright? I'm getting off at four today. I'll pick Isaac up from daycare and then I'll be home."

"I don't need a babysitter,. I'm just going to lay in bed and watch movies, anyway. Don't worry mum, please."

"He's got a point Cara," Rikki's voice interjected as she strolled over. "Plus, do you really think Cleo and Bella and me are going to let him out of sight for more than two minutes? Lewis won't even have time to trip and fall down the stairs again. You've got nothing to worry about. You can go back to your baby bringing in peace."

"_One time_," Lewis retorted in self defense. "And it was the middle of the night!"

Cara chuckled softly. "Just make sure he doesn't get himself into too much more trouble, alright Rikki?"

"You got it." Rikki said, giving her a mock salute before putting her hands on her hips. "I have like four new movies to show him, anyway. Starting with Jug Head."

"That sounds lovely," Lewis deadpanned. "Wait, isn't that the one about the crazy guy who stabbed his deformed baby?"

"No, that's Eraser Head. This is the one about the inbreds who sacrifice each other to the mud pit in the middle of the woods."

"Aaaand that is my que to go back to work. I'll see you two later." Cara said, giving the two a wave goodbye before turning and heading toward the elevator. Rikki chuckled and Lewis couldn't help but smile, only Rikki could still manage to laugh in the face of their personal impending armageddon. It was a quality he admired. He was about to say something along the lines of _you're in an awfully good_ when the smile began to slip off Rikki's face.

"You okay?" He asked instead.

She nodded. "Yeah, just not feeling the greatest. Nerves, I guess."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you girls."

Rikki took a deep breath and carded her fingers through her hair. "It's not us I'm worried about, Lewis."

"Rikki..."

"No! Just stop, okay? You're going to get yourself _killed_! What happens when it's not a car accident?! Huh? What happens when Denman shows up with a gun in her hand and puts a bullet _in your head_ because you're so stupidly adamant on keeping us safe?! If you think this," She gestured wildly with her hands. "Was from some twisted message, how do you think an actual fight is going to turn out?! She is in-fucking-_sane__! _I refuse to bury you, Lewis! I _refuse! _"

Rikki was breathing hard now, blinking rapidly and trying to keep back the tears. Lewis would see her resolve slowly slipping and wasn't at all surprised at all when she stomped away, angry with herself for emotionally outbursting. She was probably headed to the bathroom to cool off, Lewis figured.

"Is everything... okay?" Will asked hesitantly as he wheeled over to Lewis. "Was Rikki yelling?"

Lewis tried to put on some sort of smile, though seeing his friend confined to a wheelchair prevented him from doing so. "Yeah, we were just... discussing some things and things got a little out of hand. She'll be fine once she cools off, though. You don't have to stay in that wheelchair, do you?"

"Nah, the nurse just said I should try and limit my movement until the numbing medication wears off. I can get up in twenty minutes or so. This hurts less than walking, anyway."

Lewis sighed in relief. "That's good. And look at the bright side; Sophie can't hound you to train for the next few weeks."

"Thank God. I can finally sleep in past five am for once." Will said with a grin before turning his tone to something softer and more serious. "So... Before we were so rudely hit by a two ton truck, you were going to tell me what's been going on with you?"

Lewis's heart dropped into his stomach. He'd been dreading this... Though, he did owe Will an explanation for all his shady behavior lately. They may not have been the closest of friends, but they were friends nevertheless.

"You remember that?" He asked, forcing an anxious laugh. "From what, three days ago?"

"You've been hiding something, Lewis. I can tell. And it's eating you alive." Will was silent for a moment. "I want to help."

Lewis closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "...I've got myself into some really deep shit, Will."

"Does it have anything to do with what you and Rikki were arguing about?"

"Sort of? I don't know."

They were both silent for a moment, both in contemplation.

"But..." Will tried. "It has something to do with you and Rikki?"

"Yeah." Lewis replied hesitantly. "We... Okay, do you remember the night you came over to Cleo's house to study for your final exam? It was just the girls and us? And I said I was going to go rent a movie for when you guys were done studying and Rikki decided to come with me because she said she didn't trust my movie judgment?"

"Yeah, you guys got stuck at the movie store for like two hours because it started raining."

"We didn't actually get stuck in the movie store."

"Okay?"

Lewis swallowed nervously. "We never made it to the movie store."

"Then where'd you go?"

_("Rikki, stop it!" Lewis laughed as licked a hot stripe up the side of his neck. "You're going to make me run us off the road!" _

_"Then why don't you pull over." She leered, sliding her hand up his thigh and twisting her fingers through his belt loops. _

_"The others are expecting us to actually come back with a movie." _

_"We'll tell them there was nothing good at the store. Besides, Australia can finally get Netflix now. We'll watch that." _

_"You are absolutely __insatiable." _

_"I get it from you."_

_Against his better judgment Lewis took a sharp left and headed toward the beach instead of toward town. Thankfully the parking lot near the bait shop was empty (though it usually always was). He pulled into a spot with a good view of the sea and turned his car off. _

_"Happy now?" _

_"Very." Rikki replied, already pulling her shirt over her head. "Now get your ass in the backseat." _

_"So demanding." Lewis said, leaning over to steal a filthy kiss.  
_

_Rikki pulled him toward her by his belt loops. "You like it and you know it.")_

Might as well just come out with it, Lewis thought. There was no point in drawing out the inevitable. "We parked down by the beach and had sex in the backseat of my car."

"What?!" Will nearly shouted. Lewis shooshed him and Will whispered loudly at him. "What?!"

"You wanted to know."

"You have a girlfriend! Rikki has a boyfriend! I just - _what?!_"

Will was stunned. No, stunned isn't the right word; flabbergasted. Lewis and... Rikki? How does that even work? They were constantly at ends with one another, butting heads and disagreeing. Even their affection toward one another had a tendency to be tense and sarcastic. It just wasn't computing in his mind.

Lewis shrugged at him.

Once Will was able to find the words, he managed "So... How long has this been going on, exactly?"

"Too long." Lewis replied. "It was never supposed to be more than a one time thing, okay? It was just some stupid moment of weakness when Zane was too busy with Sophie to notice how lonely she was. ...and after that, well, we just... never stopped."

"Wow. I don't know what to say, to be honest. I wasn't expecting this."

"What were you expecting?"

_Something about your father. _"I don't know," Will lied. "Just not... this."

"You two look awful tense." Rikki said as she approached them. "Did you tell him about Cliff?"

"Not yet," Lewis replied. "I thought I'd wait until the girls were here."

Will wanted to ask about Cliff - Who was he? What did he have to do with them? - but he couldn't. He couldn't do much else other than try not to stare at Rikki. He just sat there, still shocked down to his very core, and tried not look too distant.

"Cleo texted me a few minutes ago. They should be here any minute. We can all talk once we get back to Cleo's. I've had enough of this hospital." Rikki said.

"Amen." Lewis deadpanned, reaching up to gently touch the bandage on his face. He scratched absently at it before wincing.

Rikki leaned against the wall next to Lewis and Will stared down at his lap until Cleo and Bella came running in, overflowing with joy. Bella threw her arms around Will's neck and he kissed her cheek, greeting her with a warm "Afternoon, gorgeous." Cleo, unsurprisingly, greeted Lewis in a similar way; a gentle hug so she wouldn't irritate his injuries and a loving kiss on the mouth. Will tried not to notice the anguish on Lewis's face.

Rikki stood off to the side, alone, wearing the same expression.

x

Charlotte woke up in Linda's guest room with warm sunlight on her face and excitement bursting in her chest. Their day of reckoning was close... Just two more weeks until the full moon. Two more weeks until their plan came together and the Cleo, Rikki, and Bella would be theirs. And top things off, she was getting her mermaid powers back. Charlotte was determined to learn everything there was to know about mermaids so she could better herself and achieve personal perfection. She was a talented artist with a loving mother, a prestigious job, and a good looks. All that was left to make her feel complete was her status as a mermaid... And once her and Linda had learnt everything she could from the girls they were going to strip them of their powers.

They were going to _suffer_, just like Charlotte did.

With a grin, Charlotte rolled out of bed and headed downstairs for a warm cup of coffe. Her and Linda and Sophie had a lot of plans to make and things to get done. First things first: Charlotte was going to call Sophie and let her know everything Cliff has reported to her... Once Zane found out his girlfriend's dirty little secret he'd be on their side for sure. Him and all of Harrison's funding, that is.

Today was going to be a good, good day.

* * *

**A/N**: _Hey guys! Long time no update, yeah? Sorry this chapter is short and all around terrible. u_u I keep uploaded fanfics and updating them at random and losing track of my older ones D: I have a problem I guess, rofl. Hopefully this is okay, for now! Next chapter will be better, promise. xx_


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to the cafe was deathly silent. Will thought he was going to choke on the tension.

He was sitting next to Lewis, who absolutely refused to _go home _like he was supposed to because apparently there was something dire he needed to inform Zane of, and staring blankly ahead at the back of Cleo's seat. He was so perplexed. Lewis was _still _hiding something... Rikki too, it seemed. What could be so possibly bad that him and Rikki felt they needed to keep it from the rest of the girls? And why was it so important for Zane to know? Will raked his brain for some sort of explanation but drew only a blank. Tucked under his arm and plastered to his side, Bella nuzzled into his chest as she began to wake. She'd dozed off halfway home from the hospital. Will didn't blame her, he felt exhausted from this whole ordeal too.

"You okay, Rikki?" Cleo asked, finally breaking the tense silence. Will exhaled, surprised at the relief he felt.

"Fine," She replied, not bothering to raise her head from where it was resting on the partly rolled down window. "Just not feeling the best. I think I might be coming down with something."

"You're not going to puke are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Really. It comes and goes."

"Well... Just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Rikki just nodded in response and continued to stare out the window and into nothing.

Will looked over at Lewis, for some sort of answer perhaps, but Lewis was texting a long message to someone. Probably Zane. He wanted to ask Lewis what was really going on so badly, he wanted to know what Zane was being told and why him and Bella and Cleo weren't supposed to know. Was it something to do with their mermaid secret? Or about the new girl, Charlotte? According to Cleo and Rikki she wasn't new by an sense of the word and she'd once been a mermaid, like them. According to Lewis she was nothing but mistake with a pretty face. Maybe it had something to do with Rikki and Lewis's... affair. The word left a sharp, white hot imprint in Will's mind. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact they'd been sleeping with each other in secret for the past few months. Which, also, _ew, _he rode in the backseat Lewis's car like two weeks ago.

Great, now Will felt sore, tired,_ and _dirty. _  
_

"Bella?" He asked quietly, nudging her awake. "We're almost there. Wake up."

She blinked up at him and yawned.

"Did I fall asleep?" Bella asked sleepily.

Will gave her a soft smile. "Just for a few minutes."

While Bella stretched her arms and unbuckled her seat belt, Cleo pulled into the cafe's parking lot. Once she'd parked and turned off the car Cleo turned around to face Lewis.

"Ten minutes, Lewis." She began. "That's all you get, then I'm taking you and Will both home. Okay?" A pause. "It's a miracle you came out of the accident as well as you did. Don't push yourself, please."

Something briefly flashed across Lewis's face, something Will couldn't quite decipher, before he replied with "I only need five," and got out of the car.

Unsurprisingly, Rikki followed him inside.

x

"Holy shit," Zane said the moment Lewis entered his office, Rikki at his side. "You look like you've been hit by a truck, Lewis."

"You're hilarious." Lewis deadpanned. "This is serious, Zane. We've got a problem. A big one."

Zane furrowed his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair. "What's going on?"

"Charlotte's back," Rikki said, temper already starting to flair. Lewis could tell she was in no mood to deal with Zane today. "And she's all buddy-buddy with Sophie now. They're planning something with _your father _and someone named Linda. Take a guess which Linda, Zane. Just take a guess."

"Denman." He said after a moment of silence. "The marine biologist, right?"

"You got it." Lewis said. "And this?" He gestured at his face and neck. "Wasn't an accident. Me and Will were hit on purpose, one of Linda's personal assistants made sure of that. The guys's name is Cliff. We had some words at the hospital."

Zane stood up. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Does this look like a joke, Zane? People are getting hurt now. You need to talk to Sophie, and you need to talk to you father, and you need to do it _now_ or so help me God there will be hell for you to pay." Rikki responded hotly. "I'm not dealing with this shit again. If you haven't talked to Sophie and your dad by Friday I'm talking to them myself, and I will not be as kind as I'm being with you now. You've got two days. Do you think you can pretend to be a responsible adult for once in your life and handle that?"

"I don't know what you expect me to do, Rikki. I don't control them."

"No!" She yelled. Lewis flinched, then sucked in a sharp breath as pain exploded in his chest. "Enough excuses! Just grow a pair and take responsibility for your actions! Goddammit Zane, just talk to them! That's all I'm asking." Rikki was nearly pleading now. "Why is everything a fucking battle with you? You still want Sophie to work here? Fine. Go deal with her! I want to know what your dad is up to with Dr. Denman and I want to know what Sophie and Charlotte have to do with it. Fire her if you have to, just get me some answers!"

Zane laughed humorlessly. "You do realize Sophie is the only thing keeping this cafe afloat, right? If I fire her we're sunk."

"What's more important, Zane? The cafe, or me? My _secret?_"

Silence. Lewis couldn't tell if it was because Zane was stunned by Rikki's outburst or just unsure.

"Well," Rikki finally said, voice sharp and cold. "It looks like I have my answer."

She turned on the balls of her feet and headed angrily back out to the car. Zane didn't bother chasing after her, knowing all she'd do once he caught up with her is scream in his face and make an even bigger scene... He simple headed back to his desk to finish up the paperwork he'd been filling out, defeated.

"Ya' know," Lewis said after a moment. "She really doesn't deserve all the shit you put her through. You need to pull yourself together before you lose her, Zane. She really loves you."

Lewis left Zane's office without another word, closing the door behind him on the way out.

Zane leaned back in his chair and scrubbed his hands over his face. He never expected to be in this position at nineteen; struggling to keep a bankrupt cafe he bought with his father's money from sinking further into bankruptcy and desperately hanging onto his hurricane of a mermaid girlfriend by a thin, thin thread. He always envisioned himself traveling the world and making something of himself, not... whatever this was.

Rikki's last words to him echoed loudly in his ears. _It looks like I have my answer. _

x

It's three thirty when Lewis gets home.

Cleo waited until he unlocked his front door and stepped inside before honking a goodbye and heading off toward Will's place. Rikki couldn't help but stare at the big tree in Cara's garden as Cleo waited on Lewis to get inside-it was the one Rikki often climbed so she could get into Lewis's bedroom. She'd use the front door when Cara was at work, but as a nurse, in the maternity ward especially, Cara's hours were often unpredictable; sometimes she'd get to sleep in until eight and work until until midnight and sometimes she'd have to get up at four but get to be home by three. It all depended on what was happening at the hospital. So Rikki and Lewis made a system; she'd text him _tree or door?_, short and straight and to the point, and he'd text her back with whatever method she needed to use to get inside. Right now, more than anything, Rikki wanted to go climb that painfully familiar tree so she could crawl through the window and curl up in Lewis's bed. His bed was warm and soft and smelled like comfort and lust and home and _him__._ She didn't think she could handle going home and laying awake to drown in her own guilt another night, curled in a cocoon of covers like her blankets could somehow cure the ache in her stomach and heart.

"You feeling sick again?" Cleo asked suddenly, pulling Rikki from her thoughts. She must've noticed the look on Rikki's face.

"Eh, a little," Rikki replied casually. "Like I said though, I'm fine. You've got enough to worry about Cleo, seriously. A little nauseousness isn't going to kill me. It might've been something I ate. I didn't trust the hospital food, honestly."

Cleo chuckled. "If your sure."

Rikki wasn't sure of anything anymore.

* * *

**A/N**: _Hello hello, darlings! Sudden, random updated I know. :p I'm working on Destination Sydney too though, promise. x) Anyway, unfortunately I got yelled at by the admins and was forced to delete A New Wave Breaks at the threat of account suspension. I'll just have to wait until chapter one is done to reupload it, because apparent "interactive stories" are banned or something. Even though I see everyone else post them... _ Oh well, I'll get it up somehow or another! For now, enjoy this. xx _


	8. Chapter 8

Stress is not something Rikki coped well with.

It left her with a led ball of worry in the pit of her stomach and a temper that was shorter than usual, and and more often than not that temper got the best of her and she ended up exploding like a lit stick of dynamite at whoever pushed her over the edge. This was a fact Rikki was painfully aware of and something she desperately wanted to avoid, especially when it came to Bella and Cleo. It wasn't _their _fault she'd gotten herself into this mess with Lewis, nor was it their fault Dr. Denman and her merry band of henchman, not to mention Charlotte, had returned. Hell, they couldn't even go swimming now because Dr. Denman probably had the entire goddamn ocean bugged and booby-trapped.

Rikki exhaled tiredly, her breath fogging the car window.

"Rikki..." She heard Cleo ask again, gentler and more concerned now that Bella wasn't in the car. She'd opted to stay with Will. "Are you sure there isn't something you want to talk about? You seem a little... out of it today."

"I'm fine, Cleo. Please just _stop_ asking." Rikki replied, trying to keep the heat out of her voice.

"I'm not going to stop asking, Rikki. There is something obviously bothering you and I want to know what. I can help."

Rikki huffed. "There is absolutely nothing you can do about this, Cleo. It's between me and... someone else."

"Someone else? Who? Are you and Zane fighting or something? Rikki please, we're best friends. We tell each other everything."

Rikki's temper flared dangerously. She swore she could feel the blood in her veins starting to boil.

"It doesn't _matter!" _She snapped. "There is nothing you can do about it anyway! Just drop it, Cleo." A brief painfully tense pause stretched out between them. "You know what, pull over. I think I'm going to be sick."

Cleo quickly pulled over to the shoulder and Rikki flung the door open before leaning out and retching. Despite the way she'd snapped at her, she could feel Cleo rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. When Rikki was done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sat up, leaving the door open. The evening air felt good and cool against her overheated skin.

"You okay now?" Cleo asked.

Rikki nodded. "I think. Just give me a minute, okay?"

She tried not to notice the wetness in Cleo's eyes.

x

When Lewis woke up it was dark outside.

His head was thumping and his mouth felt like cotton, but for the first time in days there wasn't a sharp ache in his collarbone. The large crack in his bone must finally be starting to mend. Lewis turned onto his back and found Isaac curled up beside him, burritoed in his favorite Spiderman blanket and snoring softly. He smiled and sat up, careful not to wake his little brother as he went to grab his laptop from his desk. Lewis quietly slid back into bed and opened the laptop, immediately greeted with twenty eight new email notifications. Well, _that _was always a good sign. A majority of them were from Griffith, he discovered; his professors wanted to know how he was doing and keeping him updated on homework.

As he began to respond to a few of the emails, Lewis heard a quiet, distinctively annoyed, voice. "Bubby, light ooooff. S'briiiight."

He looked over at Isaac, who now had his head buried in his blanket and was rubbing at his eyes.

"It wouldn't seem so bright if you were in your own room." Lewis replied fondly, voice soft.

Isaac looked up at him, all big wet blue eyes and pouted lips. "Can't sleep there."

"Why not?"

"You go away again."

Lewis felt his heart break in two. He hadn't even thought about the effect the accident must've had on Isaac. He'd been so concerned about the girls and their secret, not to mention his own, he'd completely forgotten what a two year might think if his older brother suddenly stopped being home.

"No no, c'mere," Lewis picked Isaac up and settled him in his lap. Isaac curled his favorite blanket around himself tighter and rested his head against Lewis's chest, his tiny fingers curiously tracing over the bruised, discolored skin. "I'm sorry I went away. I had to stay at the hospital for a few days because I got hurt. I'm better now, I won't go away anymore. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay."

It wasn't long before Isaac was snoring quietly again. Lewis didn't have the heart, or the energy if he was being truthful with himself, to move him. He instead continued replying to emails and jotting down some ideas for his essay on the migration of great white sharks. Before Lewis could actually start his essay, though, his phone began to blare loudly from his nightstand. Not wanting to wake Isaac, he did his best to lean over and quickly answer it before looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" He answered quietly.

"_Hello Lewis_," An all too familiar voice answered. "_We haven't spoke much, have we?" _

"Sophie?" _  
_

"_The one and only._"

"Well, I'm assuming there's a reason you called me at," Lewis checked the time on his laptop. "Eleven o' clock at night. Why don't you get to it so I can go back to bed?"

_"We both know you weren't actually sleeping, Lewis. You're not as good a liar as you think you are." _

Lewis furrowed his eyebrows, confused as he was concerned. This really couldn't be good. "What are you talking about?"

"_We both know what I'm talking about. ...but, like you said, there is a purpose to this call and I'll get to it. I'm giving you a choice, Lewis. See, the problem here is that Dr. Denman sees you as a threat. She's made it very clear she won't be __requesting your help with our little... project, because you can't be trusted. You're loyalty to those walking fish is staggering. Anyways, like I said: I'm giving you a choice here, out of the goodness of my heart. You can either agree to join Dr. Denman's team, not to mention gain all the fame and money and recognition that comes with it once we've finished the project, or you can keep trying to delay the inevitable by protecting those girls and end up in an even worse accident than your last one. The choice is yours, Lewis. You're incredibly bright and talented, and Dr. Denman has made it clear how badly she wants you here... She just can't trust you. If you'd just commit yourself to us, I know she'd give you another chance. This is opportunity of a lifetime."  
_

"Absolutely not!" He replied in a whispered shout. "I'm not betraying my friends, my girlfriend!, for something as shallow as fame. They're not just walking fish, _they're people_. I've already been through this with Linda once, I'm not going through it again."

_"You've betrayed your girlfriend for a lot less than fame. I really don't see the problem."_

"This conversation is over."

_"Not by a long shot. Goodnight, Lewis." _

Sophie ended the call before he could say another word. It took everything Lewis had not to hurl his phone across the room.

x

"Sorry about earlier," Rikki said from the opposite side of Cleo's couch. "I've just had..." She paused. "A really bad week. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's fine. You weren't feeling well. When I was Kim's age I used to get snappy with my dad when I was sick, too. Do you want me to call the doctor for you?"

"Nah, I'll be okay. Thanks for letting me stay tonight."

"It's never a problem." Cleo said with a smile, mood brightening. "Wanna' watch a movie? If we don't start something now Kim will take over the television when her and dad and Sam get home from the movies."

Rikki chuckled. "Yeah, but on one condition: I get to pick the movie while you make popcorn."

Cleo groaned playfully. "Nothing too scary, okay? I'd actually like to sleep tonight."

"You got it."

While Cleo headed into the kitchen to make the popcorn Rikki scrolled through the movie channels. Somewhere between Carrie and The Notebook she felt her phone vibrate beside her, alerting her a text message had arrived. It was from Lewis.

_"Finally figured out what Denman wants" _

Another text came through, just seconds later.

"_Besides the obvious" _

"What?" Rikki texted back. Her heart thumped painfully quick as she waited on a response.

"_Me. Sophie called and said she was giving me a choice. Apparently if I dont agree to help Denman catch you girls Ill find myself in another accident. Denman doesnt trust me apparently, says Im too loyal to you guys. If Im not on her side Im a threat. " _

Rikki closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose.

"Fake her out" She responded. "Tell Sophie you'll join the team and lead her on a wild goose chase"

_"Thats a good idea, think you can fill Cleo and Bella in for me" _

"Yeah, I'm at Cleo's now"

"_Is Bella there" _

"She stayed at Will's"

"_Just make sure you let her know" _

"Don't worry, as soon as Cleo comes back with my popcorn I'll fill her in"

"_And make sure Cleo and Bella dont get to Sophie before I can"_

Rikki furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "How come?"

"_Sophie knows_"

"I figured"

_"No, not about the mermaid thing. About us" _

Great. Just fucking great. Rikki knew Sophie was going to try and use that against her at some point... It was good leverage though, _really_ good leverage. It wasn't any secret that Sophie was sly and shady as a snake, not to mention dangerously ambitious. What Sophie Benjamin wanted, she got by any means necessary.

"How did she find out?"

_"No idea, hope my room isn't bugged. exhibitionism really isnt my thing" _

Rikki couldn't help but chuckle at that. Before she could respond to Lewis's text message Cleo came back into the room with the popcorn.

"What're you laughing at?" Cleo asked playfully.

Rikki swallowed thickly. "Ugh, nothing. Just something Bella texted me. Ready to start the movie?"

"You bet! What're we watching?"

"Carrie."

"It isn't scary is it?" Cleo asked hesitantly.

"Eh, it isn't too bad. You'll survive." Rikki smirked, starting the movie.

She quickly texted Lewis back. "Im not telling them until after you talk to Sophie, you need to be sure of what youre doing first. We need to be extra careful so Sophie doesnt blab about us"

A few minutes later she received back "_good point, Ill let you know what I know as soon as I can" _

_"_Be careful" Rikki responded.

_"Always am" _Lewis shot back.

She thought she was going to be sick again.

* * *

**A/N**: _How the fuck do you write two year old talk? Oh well, just roll with it okay... x'D Sorry Isaac. Anyway, I hope this story has some semblance of a plot because honestly I'm just free balling at this point. __My next story will be outlined properly so everything won't read so jumbled, I promise!_ I didn't use punctuation in the text messages btw, those weren't typos. ...Also, apparently there is CUPCAKE FLAVORED VODKA NOW. Bless. It'll get me through the rest of this story. As usual, tell me what you guys think! Leave suggestions if you'd like. :) 


End file.
